The Dr Fate Chronicles Volume 1
by doom society of america
Summary: This is the origin story of Dr Fate and how he battles the forces of evil this story takes place in the DR FATEVERSE.
1. The Birth of Dr Fate

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Volume 1

Chapter 1- The Birth of Dr Fate

My name is Garret Cowl and my adventure started when i got fired from the gotham city police department. While i was walking down the allyway by Oswalds i was confronted by a man. "Give me all your money" he said and i asked him "who are you. My name is Malcom Merylin also known to my enemies as the dark archer. Look all i want is your money so are you gonna give it to my the easy way or are we going to do this the hard way." instantly all that went through my mind was i'm going to die right here and now. " the hard way i suppose" i said. And then i ran to the fire escape. Just as fast as i had gotten to the fire escape an arrow was shot scrapping my left ear. Soon the dark archer was on top of me. But then a golden helmet came down from what seems like the heavens and landed on top of my head and i was transformed into a being with impossible power. The Dark Archer stared at me in fear but also in awe at what he saw. He then fled the scene. After i got the helmet off i did not know what to do with it so. I decided to go to the Justice Society of America.


	2. The Justice Society of America

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 2- Justice Society of America

My name is Garret Cowl, and after i got into a confrontation with the dark archer the helmet of Dr Fate descended over my head transforming me into a being of incredible power. Not knowing what to do with my new found abilities i decided to go the headquarters of the JSA. But first i needed a drink because i still did not believe my eyes. So i went to dave's bar over by Gotham Academy. I had a few drinks and left. My apartment in downtown Gotham is very small but big enough. I decided to go to the JSA Headquarters in metropolis. The next morning i left my apartment on my bike and peddled down the road to seek out the help of the JSA. when i finally made it to the doorstep two members of the JSA came out one of them being Citizen Steel and the other being Jay Garrick. The asked me what i was doing there. When i told them i was given incredible power the told me to inside and wait. Soon the rest of the JSA was in the room including Hourman, Obsidian, Commander Steel, and Stargirl. They plan on running some test on my powers when they got a alert from there artificial intelligence computer that goes by the name Oracle. Oracle said that the supervillian black manta has installed a bomb undearneath the white house somewhere. I was told to stay put and they left.


	3. Black Manta

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 3- Black Manta

My name is Garret Cowl and after I got into a confrontation with the dark archer I was given the helmet of fate which grants the user mystical powers. Soon after that I went to the headquarters of the JSA for help with my mystical powers. then Black Manta plants a bomb under the White House and they had to leave.

Jay Garrick and Obsidian search the basements and bunkers of the White House for the bomb but found nothing. Hourman and Stargirl search the oval office. Meanwhile Commander Steel and his brother Citizen Steel escort President Luthor out the building when they are attacked unexpectedly by Black Manta himself and an army of Atlanteans. Citizen Steel rushed to get the president to safety, while Commander Steel takes on the Atlanteans. For those of you who are reading this you're probably wondering. If I wasn't there how did i know what is going on. They caught me up on what happened when i disobeyed there order for me to stay put. So I put on the helmet of fate and flew to Washington D.C where i will take part in rescuing the President. Commander Steel and Citizen Steel Waded through the Atlanteans phalanxes using the unbreakable skin and there superhuman strenght untill they beat Black Manta. Afterwards the JSA asked me to join there team. Reluctantly i agreed. And this is how the next chapter of my life begins and it all goes downhill from here


	4. Crazy with Venom

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 4- Crazy with Venom

My name is Dick Grayson. Now this next story I am going to write about is so chilling that I still can't believe i was there. Far in the depths of Gotham City there is a drug going around called Venom. This enhances the physical strength and tone of your body. Batman has been dealing with enemies for years. But nothing could prepare him for his biggest failure yet. The Joker was working at a venom factory with Antonio Diego from Santa Prisca when the GCPD raided the place. In an effort to escape the Joker injected himself with Venom and mutated into a beast so strong and menacing that people would run screaming just at the sight of him as if he wasn't menacing before. Batman was called in to take him out but Joker was too much for him to handle on his own so he was captured and tortured by the Joker. And me i saw all of it but i couldn't do anything to stop it or help Batman. That's why i need your help. I can't beat Joker on my own. Look we will help you but first what's your codename. And he answered, Nightwing.

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate very recently i joined the Justice Society of America and i would like to be a hero but i could not do it without the rest of my team. You all may be thinking why is Dick Grayson narrating up top. Because i think it would be a cool change,but we just heard his news about batman being captured by the Joker so me Citizen Steel and Nightwing are going to go rescue him. As we entered into Joker's lair the smell of sulfur hit our noses and the sound of the Jokers cackling hit our ears. We went down the stairwell that the shrill laughter came from and we saw batman unconscious and the giant monster that used to be the Joker bashing his unmoving body with a cane. I sprung into action i used my mystical powers to transform the ground into quicksand. Nightwing somersaulted over our heads and grabbed Batman. Citizen Steel took out the support beams that hold up the roof and it collapsed on the Joker. We made back to headquarters safely. But then out of nowhere a portal opened and it sucked our team into it and scattered us throughout the time stream.

Elsewhere an army of yellow lanterns lead by trigon heads to earth and with the JSA lost in time who will stop them…..


	5. Ensnared in Time Part 1

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 5- Ensnared in time part 1

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. I am a member of the Justice Society of America and i have had a couple victories with my fellow team members. We saved the president from Black Manta and the Atlanteans and we rescued Batman from the clutches of the evil Joker. I even lasted in a fight against the dark archer. But now are team is stranded throughout the timestream. Before that we got a alarm from Oracle saying that Trigon is leading the Yellow Lantern Corps to earth. But now we are not there to defend it. I floated around in the time stream for maybe about an hour but the helmet of fate allowed me to fly so i willed it to track and take me to my friends. The first destination my helmet came to was Paris France 1973. I flew over it searching for my friend when i see a red blur or streak. That would be the signature sign of Jay Garrick also known as the flash. He seemed to be heading towards the london. I used my powers of distortion to turn him around. Soon enough Jay was right in front of me. He was shocked to see me. I used my mystical powers to open up another portal and we flew into the time stream.


	6. Ensnared in Time Part 2

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 6 - Ensnared in Time Part 2

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. I am a member of The Justice Society of America. As of right now we are stranded in the time stream unable to come back home. I have taken it upon myself to find my fellow teammates and bring back to the future so we can save earth from the invasion that is to come. Jay Garrick and I are searching for the next we have found its 1999 Baltimore Maryland. Jay Garrick landed hard on his back but we made it. But we were ambushed by the time lords. Led by Rip Hunter they tracked us down. How did they know we were here?i asked Jay. he said that they have been chasing him since he came to Paris. We ran but they had timeships. They blasted at us and we had to run and fly around each blast. But then Stargirl came to our rescue and blasted the timelords straight out of the sky. I then used my powers to open up a breach and we flew into to the timestream.

Elsewhere ….. The Green Lanterns are sending troops to earth. Trigon and the yellow lanterns defeated the Justice League leaving earth unprotected…..


	7. Ensnared in Time Part 3

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 7- Ensnared in Time Part 3

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. i am a member of the Justice Society of America. Right now my task is to rescue the other members of our team as they are lost in time. Our next stop is Oa home of the Green Lanterns 21 hours before trigon and the yellow lanterns are supposed to arrive on earth. When we reached the planet we saw the rest of the JSA standing on trial with the guardians of the universe. They were pleading with them to take action and fight with them. We approached our friends they were so happy to see us. We embraced each other. Then the guardians of the universe spoke. They said they will aid us in our fight and that they will send 11,000 Green Lantern's. Then we exited the Citadel and i used my mystic powers to open 1 last breach to go home. We then landed back on earth in present day time and we see the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps fighting side by side against the yellow lanterns and they were losing badly. We saw the forces of the yellow lanterns and we were outnumbered. 16,000,000 yellow lanterns were destroying our forces and the Trigon unleashed a life ending energy wave. And then i blacked out. When i awoke my fellow team and the Justice League along with the 11,000 green lanterns were all dead and i was the only survivor. I sat up and i saw that the yellow lanterns have built a fortress and it was heavily guarded and i knew i could not beat them alone. So i came to the conclusion that i must assemble a new team and take back the earth and free the human race from total extinction.


	8. The New JSA vs The Doom Armada

The Dr Fate Chronicles

Chapter 8 - The New JSA vs The Doom Armada

My name is Garret Cowl also known as Dr Fate. I was a member of the Justice Society of America. That was until the Doom armada (Trigon and the yellow lanterns) invaded earth and wiped out the JSA , the Justice League, and 11,000 members of the Green lantern Corps. Now it is up to me to pull together a team of heroes so I can lead the assault on their fortress and take back our world and save the human race. I knew a lot of superheroes even before I became one. So i called upon my friends. One being a speeedster who goes by the name of Max Mercury. A nuclear powered hero who goes by the name of firestorm. A convicted felon(don't ask) who can control electricity and goes by the name Blackout. My other friend who is a rich ex mafia member who can shot golden weapons who goes by the name Booster Gold. soon after we assembled we headed toward the golden fortress.

Max Mercury and Blackout took out the lanterns around the base of the fortress. Then we entered the fortress and our battle to save earth began. Firestorm and Booster Gold took out wave after wave of yellow lanterns. Booster Gold decided to stay back and let us advance to the next level of the fortress. Then on the next floor a wave of 14,000 yellow lanterns came through Max Mercury stayed behind to insure that we advance to the next level of the fortress.

But the next floor had over 17 million yellow lanterns. Blackout and firestorm stayed behind to insure that i take on and beat Trigon.

I made to the final floor and there he was the leader of the Yellow Lanterns. Trigon was massive and i took him on and after a long intense battle i won.

About 1 week later President Luthor awarded us the Medal of Honor. And then we became the New JSA.


End file.
